


Day 293

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [293]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Merrill/OC
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [293]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 293

Noll followed Merrill through the marketplaces of Hightown pushing a stair climbing wheelbarrow. Verric had given her one as an early birthday present and Noll had to admit that it made getting things in and out of the Alienage much easier. Merrill said she was planning on lots of decorations for her party today. The guards were less hostile then normal and a few greeted Merrill by name. Only the traveling merchants turned their noses up at them. It seemed there were benefits to fame, though Noll would have preferred to give business to elven merchants.

Merrill was not her usual, distractible self today, she had made a list of things she needed and was determined to get them all before the markets closed. She held her list in one hand and a ball of twine in the other, despite Noll’s assurance that they would be able to find their way back once the shopping was done.

“The first thing we need are candles,” she said.

“The Alienage has a-”

“I don’t mean regular candles,” Merrill said. “We need scented candles. I want everyone to be nice and relaxed for the party and not fighting like they normally are.”

Noll rolled their eyes behind Merrill’s back. If your friends were constantly fighting it might be time to find better friends. It was a conversation they had had many times before and Noll knew it was futile. Besides, they didn’t want to spoil Merrill’s party.

Merrill let them to a small but well kept shot in an out of the way corner. As soon as Noll stepped into the shop they were hit with a dozen different smells. They had no idea how you got wax to smell like anything other than wax but the dwarven craftsmen seemed to have done it. The cacophony of smells made Noll’s head throb and they hoped Merrill would find what she was looking for soon.

“How about this one?” they said, picking up the nearest one. It was yellowy white and had a lovely sweet smell. Merrill came over and gave it a good sniff.

“No, that’s vanilla,” she said.

“All the way from Rivain,” the merchant said, but Merrill ignored him.

“Varric hates the smell for some reason, says it’s boring. No, we need something a bit more exciting.”

The dwarf came over and showed off an orange colored candle, presenting it for Merrill to sniff.

“This is a citrus smell,” he said. “Made from fruits imported from Seharon.” Merrill took a big sniff and shook her head.

“No that one,” she said. “It’s too energizing. I need something a bit more soothing.”

“Exciting and soothing?” the dwarf asked. Noll had no idea how he managed to keep a straight face when she nodded enthusiastically. But he did and then he went over to a shelf of candles with little flecks of green mixed in.

“These are scented with pine needles from the Orlesian/Free Marches border. They are very different from the saltwater spray you'll smell walking around Kirkwall but they are also very soothing to the senses.”

Merrill took another deep breath in through her nose and smiled.

“Yes, that one’s perfect,” she said. Noll expected her to take perhaps four but Merrill left with almost thirty. Enough to fill her entire home with the smell of pine. Noll was thankful to get out of the candle shop and, once they were no longer competing with every other scent, they had to admit that the pine was quite soothing.

“What’s next?” they asked. 

“Well I don’t nearly have enough plates and cutlery for everyone who's coming,” Merril replied, rushing off to the next store. Noll smiled to themself and followed the trail of string.


End file.
